Tanaka Aliens
Tanaka Aliens (田中星人, Tanaka-Seijin) are a race of aliens that have taken refuge on the earth and therefore have become targets of a global alien extermination effort. In the anime, their name was changed to Suzuki Aliens. Appearance They are an oviparious species which lay 8 cm tall eggs with a width of about 5 cm, they are either white, green or purple in colour. The egss have a strange line in the middle like they are some kind of toy eggs, even so the line has no influence on how the Hatchlings are born as they just normally crack the eggs from the inside. As hatchlings they are about 6/7 cm tall little birds with a width of about 4 cm, they have blue bodies, green heads and purple beaks in the anime while in the manga they have a dark colored body with a white or bright collar and an equally dark head and a bright beak. Their beaks are lined with sharp teeth and their mouths produce a lot of saliva. They also have veiny bulging eyes. How they then grow up is unknown all we know is that when they get big enough they can no longer survive normally in our atmosphere that is why as adults the need to live inside cybernetic shells which for some reason they shaped like Seiji Tanaka. These shells look organic on the outside but is actually metallic on the inside. The shell wears sneakers, white pants, a red striped shirt in the manga and movie and a green and yellow one in the anime. In their shell they can fly and shoot energy beams at people. The true form of the adults is that of an anthropomorphic bluish purple bird which covers itself in slime in order to fit inside its shell. They have bulging eyes and a toothed beak, flaring nostril and a strange ridge attached to their chin. Their leader the Tanaka Aliens' Boss has no ridge on his chin and is much taller then the others and uses a breathing apparatus in order to survive in our atmosphere. It also has narrow eyes and a double beak and beard looking thing hanging from its chin. His talons are razor sharp and leg like and it can jump very high into the sky. Why he is so different from the others is not known. History The Tanaka Aliens are the second aliens Kurono, Kato, and Kishimoto meet while it is the first and last for seven others. The "Tanaka Seijin" 田中星人 (Tanaka meaning 'dweller in rice paddy' and Seijin meaning 'Alien') the Tanaka part is a reference to Seiji Tanaka a Japanese novelty singer who had a bit of fame in the seventies both in Japan and abroad and whom's appearance they adopt as they life inside Tanaka shaped shells. The first Tanaka encountered was quickly engaged in fighting the hunters and managed to take out long term survivor Joichiro Nishi, before being defeated by Masaru Kato whom then leads most of the hunters into defeating five more of them while at the same time Kei Kurono is forced to go into their lair which he manages to bring down by shoot its walls, floor and roof killing all of them but their Boss whom kills one of the hunter before trying to kill Kurono by lifting him in the air and attacking him there. Kurono however overcomes its attacks and forces it to release him at which point he manages to kill it. Behavior They live in robotic shells that allows this species of bird-like aliens to live in the human world as they were unable to breathe in our atmosphere without their doll-like suits. Initially, the aliens were not openly hostile, wandering around with numerous small, hatchling behind them. They only began attacking when Nishi shot one of them. Their main attack was a high-pitched sonic blast, emitted from the mouths of their suits. The attack caused hemorrhaging from the eyes and ears. The aliens were also extremely fast, able to dodge attacks with ease and travel underwater. When their outer shells were damaged, they emerged in their bird forms to continue fighting, though they could only survive for a short period of time in Earth's atmosphere. Their hatchlings however have no trouble breathing in our atmosphere. While their boss depended on pipes inserted into its mouth to breathe. Their young are raised watching seventies performer Seiji Tanaka whom's image they make their shells in most likely finding him and his performance very enjoyable and soothing. List of Tanaka Aliens *Tanaka Alien Eggs *Tanaka Alien Infants *Shopping Tanaka Alien *Flock of Tanakas *Apartment Tanakas *Tanaka's Boss Trivia *They have only been heard shouting out random phrases and names, so it is not known if they have their own language. Navigation Category:Aliens